Episode 5637/5638 (22nd June 2010)
Plot At Home Farm, Natasha's rocked with horror when a bouquet of flowers arrive with a card attached, signed 'from Mark'. Uneased by the delivery, Natasha worries that her secret's about to be exposed. Natasha furiously accuses Nathan of sending the flowers, while Maisie's confused by her mother's reaction to the bouquet delivery. Meanwhile, Natasha's further panicked when the police turn up, revealing that Mark's credit card was used to pay for the flowers. Natasha icily commends Nathan for his performance but he firmly refutes the accusations - even he wouldn't stoop that low. Natasha's left shaken to realise that her son's telling the truth for once and begins to worry if somebody else knows her murderous secret. Meanwhile, Paddy's awkward when he realises that Jackson stayed the night at Smithy. Later, Aaron thanks Paddy for being okay with Jackson sleeping over and admits to Chas that he's now in a proper relationship. Paddy feels awkward when he realises that Jackson stayed over for the night. Worried for Aaron, a doting Chas pays Jackson a visit and kindly asks them both to be careful. Meanwhile, Aaron's mortified when Jackson informs him of Chas's motherly warning. With that, Aaron angrily confronts his mother, before Paddy steps in to calm him down, insisting that she was only thinking of his welfare. Elsewhere, Andy informs Diane about the money Charlie leant him to visit Debbie and Sarah, before suggesting that Charlie's worth fighting for. Diane masks her disappointment when Charlie reveals that he's leaving next week, but plucks up the courage to let Charlie know she's not happy about them separating. Marlon uses Daisy as an excuse to see Rhona at the vets but is left embarrassed when she points out there are cheaper ways to chat someone up. Rhona presses Marlon to simply ask her out and with that, they arrange an evening together for the following night. Nikhil comforts Maisie over the flowers sent from her dead father. Cain buys Sam's silence after forcing him to reveal where he found Mark's wallet. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem Guest cast *Charlie Haynes - George Costigan *PC Daley - Loreto Murray *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Smithy Cottage - Aaron's room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and beer garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Home Farm - Kitchen, office, grounds, living room and woodland *Telephone box *Dale Head - Interior *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Church Lane car park *Main Street Notes *This was a one-hour episode as no editions were broadcast on Friday 18th June and Monday 21st June due to World Cup coverage. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,880,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes